


Shadowhunters e altre scocciature

by lilly0806, Mecil



Series: Shadowhunters e altre scocciature [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly0806/pseuds/lilly0806, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecil/pseuds/Mecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Storia Interattiva/ad oc* Iscrizioni Chiuse<br/>Dopo la guerra tutti gli istituti hanno bisogno di tempo per riprendersi dalla guerra, quello di Londra non è escluso. Sono passati 5 anni dalla fine della guerra e la famiglia Nightrose sta per affrontare l'arrivo di alcuni giovani Shadowhunters che aggiungeranno sicuramente il loro contributo a quello che già combinano i cugini Matthew e Lizbeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presentazione/Regole

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shadowhunters and other nuisances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318927) by [lilly0806](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly0806/pseuds/lilly0806), [Mecil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecil/pseuds/Mecil)



> Macchan/Mecil:  
> Ok, approdiamo finalmente anche su Ao3 dopo un'intera settimana di disagi perchè il sito non voleva saperne di inviare la mail per la attivazione!  
> Comunque, su questo capitolo non so cosa dire.  
> A parte il fatto che fare un primo capitolo di info sia stata un'idea mia e che ho praticamente costretto Lilly a seguirmi.  
> Speriamo che la nostra storia vi piaccia, a prestissimo <3
> 
> Lilly:  
> Ciao!  
> Ok, prima storia che pubblico qui, sono un po' agitata -.-''  
> Il tempo di pubblicarli e arriveranno i primi tre capitoli veri e propri perciò aspettate e vedrete!  
> Vi lascio, devo pubblicare ancora tre capitoli qui e 4 nella versione inglese + l'os rossa...  
> (se ci sono errori di formattazione è colpa mia)  
> Apresto :*

**Regole di base:**

  1. Verrà accettato un solo personaggio per autore fino al raggiungimento di un massimo di 8 personaggi, è possibile accordarsi tra autori per rendere i propri personaggi fratelli/cugini/parabatai o qualunque altro tipo di rapporto ma NON creare da sè due personaggi.

  2. Le iscrizioni resteranno aperte per un massimo di due settimane dalla data di pubblicazione di questo capitolo, allo scadere di questo tempo non ne verranno accettate altre. Le schede compilate vanno inviate alla mail ([emyyuu2004@gmail.com](mailto:emyyuu2004@gmail.com)) ma siete pregati di lasciare un messaggio qui sotto per notificarci l'invio e chiederci conferma.

  3. Le schede incomplete e/o con carenza di dettagli non verranno considerate perciò siate creativi ed esaustivi. Le uniche parti che è possibile lasciare vuote sono quelle inerenti all'animale domestico e ai rapporti con gli altri autori.

  4. Inoltre, sono vietate parentele con personaggi già esistenti nella saga in quanto questi non compariranno nella nostra storia se non menzionati qui e là. 

  5. Nella sezione “Perchè è arrivato all'istituto/a di Londra:” bisogna indicare una delle seguenti scelte: (ci sono dei posti già occupati dagli utenti di Efp dove è iniziato tutto) 

    * Apprendistato in seguito al diploma all'Accademia per Shadowhunters: lo Shadowhunter viene mandato nell'istituto più grande d'Europa, quello di Londra, per studiare la cultura e le usanze degli shadowhunters più da vicino rispetto all'Accademia. Deve essere europeo. Solo per gli ascesi. (es. Marisol Rojas Garza) 3/5

    * Trasferimento per la perdita della propria famiglia durante la guerra: Lo shadowhunter è rimasto orfano ed è quindi stato trasferito prima in Accademia e poi all'istituto o direttamente all'istituto a cui è stato assegnato. Di qualunque nazionalità. Solo per i nati Shadowhunters. (es. Emma Cordelia Carstairs) 2/5

    * La famiglia di origine non fa più parte degli Shadowhunters: Lo shadowhunter proviene da una famiglia che non fa più parte dell'ordine ma ha accettato la proposta dell'emissario del conclave di entrarne a far parte abbandonando per sempre la sua famiglia. Solo inglesi. Possono essere nati Shadowhunter o Ascesi adottati da Shadowhunter spogliati dei marchi. (es. William Owen Herondale) 2/5




****

****

**Scheda** **Shadowhunters**

**Nome:**

**Cognome:**

**Soprannome:**

**Sesso:**

**Età:**

**Data di nascita:**

**Origine: (nato Shadowhunters o Asceso)**

**Armi utilizzate: (anche descrizione di un'eventuale arma di famiglia con il nome)**

**Ambito/i in cui eccelle: (disegno rune, ricerca, combattimento…)**

**Prestavolto:**

**Segni particolari: (piercing, tatuaggi, cicatrici che non derivano dalle rune...)**

**Descrizione del fisico:**

**Descrizione del carattere:**

**Cosa preferisce: (colore, cibo, vestiti…)**

**Cosa non sopporta: (colore, cibo, vestiti…)**

**Hobby:**

**Descrizione dei membri della famiglia: (nome, età, rapporti interpersonali con i vari membri…)**

**Perchè è arrivato all'istituto di Londra:**

**Storia personale:**

**Animale domestico e sua descrizione: (se presente)**

**Rapporti con gli altri in generale: (chi non potrebbe sopportare e con chi andrebbe d'accordo)**

**Rapporti con i nascosti:**

**Rapporti con i mondani:**

**Rapporti con i membri del popolo fatato:**

**Rapporti già concordati con altri autori: (d'amore, d'amicizia, di parentela, parabatai…)**

**Orientamento sessuale:**

**Cosa cerca in amore:**

  


**Scheda d'esempio: **

**Nome:** Clarissa Adele  
**Cognome:** Fairchild  
**Soprannome:** Clary  
**Sesso:** Femmina  
**Età:** 21  
**Data di nascita:** 23 Agosto  
**Origine:** Nata Shadowhunter  
**Armi utilizzate:** spade angeliche. Heosphoros, una spada della famiglia Morgenstern con un disegno di stelle nere che corre lungo il centro della lama, forgiata da Wayland il fabbro è una spada corta che fa parte di un set. L'altra spada è chiamata Phaesphoros.  
**Ambito/i in cui eccelle:** disegno rune  
**Prestavolto:** Kat Mcnamara (http://cdn02.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2015/09/kat-mcnamara-tripping-scorch-shadowhunters-pics.jpg)  
**Segni particolari:** cicatrice a forma di stella su una spalla  
**Descrizione del fisico:** alta circa un metro e sessanta, magra e poco formosa, con capelli rossi molto ricci ed occhi verdi, carnagione pallida e piena di lentiggini  
**Descrizione del carattere:** Testarda e sarcastica, tratti sviluppatisi grazie all'iperprotettività della madre nei suoi confronti. É anche una persona molto premurosa e compassionevole. Per la famiglia e gli amici è disposta a fare di tutto, spesso incautamente, mettendosi in pericolo, cosa che lascia le persone che tengono a lei estremamente preoccupate e esasperate.  
**Cosa preferisce:** Vestirsi comoda, andare a piedi nudi, il take-away cinese  
**Cosa non sopporta:** per un certo periodo ha odiato il colore verde perchè le ricordava il colore originale degli occhi di seb e la intristiva al punto da non riuscire nemmeno ad indossarlo.  
**Hobby:** Disegnare  
**Descrizione dei membri della famiglia:** Jocelyn Fairchild (madre, 42 anni. Gentile e premurosa, testarda e coraggiosa, tende ad incolparsi anche per cose di cui non ha colpa), Valentine Morgenstern (padre, morto l'anno precedente alla guerra contro gli Ottenebrati di Sebastian, 39 anni alla morte. Carismatico, narcisista, sadico. In qualche modo sociopatico e guidato da rabbia e odio. Nonostante questo, è in grado di mantenere una facciata calma e composta. Considera empatia e compassione come debolezze), Sebastian Morgenstern (vero nome Jonathan Christopher, 17 anni alla morte. Freddo, senza cuore e spietato. Crudele, vendicatico e arrogante) Luke Garroway (precedentemente Lucian Graymark, padre adottivo, 42 anni, Gentile, calmo, equilibrato e giusto. Cerca sempre di essere una guida per chi ne ha bisogno)  
**Perchè è arrivato all'istituto/a di Londra:** //  
**Storia personale:** Ha vissuto tra i Mondani fino all'età di 16 anni, senza sapere di essere una Shadowhunter. In un locale incontra Jace, Alec e Izzy che, credendola una Mondana con la Vista, la portano con loro all'Istituto, pochi giorni dopo questo fatto, dopo che Jace l'ha seguita a casa e aver scoperto che sua madre è stata rapita, è stata attaccata da un demone e marchiata da Jace con una Runa di Guarigione. Lì la ragazza scopre che qualcuno le cancellava regolarmente i ricordi. Da una fisita alla città di ossa, questo qualcuno si scopre essere Magnus Bane, che la aiuterà a sbloccare i propri ricordi dopo che si sono presentati ad una sua festa. Torna nel suo appartamento, precedentemente gravemente danneggiato, per recuperare la Coppa Mortale, nelle mani di Madame Dorothea, sua vicina di casa. Lì vengono attaccati da un demone superiore, ma riescono ad appropriarsi della coppa, non senza complicazioni. Riescono a recuperare sua madre, anche se resterà in un coma indotto che potrà essere spezzato soltanto da ragnor Fell. Apparentemente, il coma è stato indotto da una pozione contenuta nel Libro Bianco. I Lightwood (o meglio, Jace) cercano di impedirle di andare ad Idris. Lei, usando il suo dono con le Rune, crea un portale ma, non sapendo che è necessaria un'autorizzazione per aprire portali all'interno di Idris, viene dirottata e finisce nel lago Lyn, le cui acque sono velenose per gli Shadowhunters. Amatis, sorella di Luke, la cura. Ad Idris incontra Sebastian, che poi si scoprirà essere suo fratello, con cui va ad incontrare Ragnor Fell, soltanto per trovarci Magnus che le rivela la morte dell'altro stregone e la locazione del Libro Bianco, dopo aver congelato Sebastian perchè, apparentemente, non si fida di lui. A questo punto recupera il Libro Bianco insieme a Jace ma, quando tornano ad Alicante la trovano in fiamme. Clary riesce a convincere il Conclave a combattere contro Valentine insieme ai Nascosti, usando una Runa di sua creazione come legame. Lei, mentre si consuma questa battaglia, segue Valentine fino al lago Lyn, dove cerca di invocare l'angelo Raziel ma Clary riesce a cambiare una runa del Pentagramma di evocazione e far risultare di essere stata lei ad evocarlo. Quando l'angelo le garantisce un desiderio, lei chiede che Jace, precedentemente ucciso da Valentine per ottenere il sangue necessario a completare il rituale, venga riportato in vita. Jace ritorna, ma senza protezioni contro le influenze demoniache che portano Lilith a prendere il controllo su di lui che rapirà Clary, costringendo poi Simon, anche lui rapito, a resuscitare Sebastian se non vuole che lei muoia. Lilith viene uccisa da Simon ma Sebastian riesce a tornare in vita, rapendo Jace. Qualche tempo dopo Clary decide di fingersi dalla parte di Sebastian e, usando degli anelli delle fate, resta in contatto con Simon durante la missione. Il piano originale era di uccidere Sebastian usando la spada di Raziel, ma questo non viene portato a termine. In compenso, riescono a salvare Jace. Settimane dopo, mentre si trova a Idris per una riunione del Conclave, a Clary viene regalata Heosphoros, una spada appartenuta alla famiglia Morgenstern da generazioni. Mentre Clary stava immergendo la spada nella fontana degli accordi, le torri di Alicante si accesero segnalando un attacco, durante il quale Sebastian rapisce i capi dei Nascosti: Magnus, Luke, Raphael e Meliorn. Per salvarli, nonostante le fosse stato ordinato di non farlo, parte per Edom insieme a Jace, Alec, Isabelle e Simon. Qui Clary uccide Sebastian con la spada di famiglia, in cui aveva precedentemente intrappolato il fuoco celeste che si trovava nel corpo di Jace. Per uscire da Edom e salvare Magnus, Simon sacrifica la sua immortalità ed i suoi ricordi legati al Mondo Invisibile. Tornati a New York, Clary incontra Simon ma se ne va dopo aver capito che lui non è più in grado di riconoscerla. Isabelle e Magnus, però, si accorgono che ha ancora qualche frammento di ricordi, e Magnus lo aiuta a recuperarne il più possibile prima di portarlo al matrimonio di Luke e Jocelyn dove incontra nuovamente Clary. A 19 anni le viene offerto il posto come capo dell'Istituto di New York insieme a Jace ed entrambi accettano. Durante la festa di fidanzamento che aveva organizzato per Isabelle e Simon, Jace le chiede di sposarla ma non fa in tempo a rispondergli per via di un attacco all'istituto di Los Angeles.  
**Animale domestico e sua descrizione:** //  
**Rapporti con gli altri in generale:** non sopporta le persone che tradiscono e maltrattano gli innocenti. Le piacciono le persone dirette e le persone coraggiose  
**Rapporti con i nascosti:** abbastanza buoni, forse non si fida completamente dei Vampiri ma non ha problemi con Licantropi e Stregoni  
**Rapporti con i mondani:** molto buoni, soprattutto considerato che inizialmente credeva di essere una di loro  
**Rapporti con i membri del popolo fatato:** abbastanza buoni, anche se non si fida totalmente  
**Rapporti già concordati con altri autori:** nessun rapporto con personaggi di altri autori  
**Orientamento sessuale:** Etero  
**Cosa cerca in amore:** qualcuno in grado di proteggerla se necessario ma che non la consideri come la tipica principessa in attesa di salvataggio. Qualcuno con cui possa scherzare

****

**Nati Shadowhunters:**

**Armstrong (__Dreamer97):**

  * Emily Armstrong (16 anni, scambio culturale, etero, single: qualcuno che la faccia sentire a posto e a proprio agio. Ama i ragazzi spiritosi ma allo stesso tempo intelligenti e fedeli)

  * Kristofer Armstrong (16 anni, scambio culturale, gay, impegnato)




  


**Barlow (Sabaku No Konan Inuzuka):**

  * Derek Barlow (18 anni, trasferimento per la perdita della propria famiglia durante la guerra, bisex, single: mi piacerebbe che lui fosse una sorta di ancora, ciò che manterrà con i piedi per terra e con le mente lucida il futuro partner o meno. Chiunque sia la/il fortunato, deve sapere che lui non si sbilancerà mai.)




  


**Bellin (Lydia Blackwell):**

  * FedericoBellin (19 anni, scambio culturale, etero, single: una ragazza sicura di sé, che abbia carattere e non sia solo una bella bambolina. Deve essere una ragazza che gli dia filo da torcere, che gli risponda per le rime e lo rimetta al suo posto quando esagera.)




  


**Khan (Sabaku No Konan Inuzuka):**

  * GabrielKhan (16 anni, la famiglia di origine non fa più parte degli Shadowhunters, bisex, single: deve essere una sorta di gioco, stimolante magari anche a livello intellettuale. Una continua presa in giro e magari lui che se la tira e il/la partner che lo sgonfia con ilarità. Qualcosa di fresco, leggero e poco serio, in rinnovamento continuo.)




  


**Kishimoto (Regina di cuori15):**

  * VirginiaKishimoto (17 anni, scambio culturale, etero, single: sarebbe carino se ci fosse qualcuno a tenerle testa. Forse un ragazzo cattivo che la stuzzica, facendola spesso arrabbiare e finendo in lunghi bisticci come i bambini)




  


**Kolarov (Lydia Blackwell):**

  * Katerina NieveKolarov (18 anni, scambio culturale, etero, single: una persona forte, decisa, insomma in grado di tenerle testa. Ha un debole per i “bei tenebrosi”.)




  


**Lawrance (LibertyinDeath):**

  * Nathan Hamish Lawrance (19 anni, trasferimento per la perdita della propria famiglia durante la guerra, bisex, in una relazione segreta)




  


**Lockwood (LibertyinDeath):**

  * Daniel Ethan Lockwood (19 anni, la famiglia di origine non fa più parte degli Shadowhunters,bisex, in una relazione segreta)




**Nightrose:**

  * Lizbeth Aileen Nightrose (18 anni, etero, single)

  * Matthew Raphael Nightrose (19 anni, bisex, in una relazione complicata)




  


**Ascesi:**

**Harris (_purcit_):**

  * LaceyHarris (18 anni, apprendistato, etero, single: qualcuno che le sappia tener testa, non un cagnolino, ma che non sia prepotente o possessivo)




  


**Keller-Baylor (vas_happening_girl):**

  * Dylan Keller-Baylor (18 anni, apprendistato, etero, single: non cerca niente di particolare in amore, anche perché lo sottovaluta un po’. Ha avuto qualche ragazza, ma niente di serio, anche per perdita di interesse, quindi non ritiene indispensabile avere qualcuno, gli bastano sua sorella e gli amici. Gli servirebbe una ragazza che gli faccia cambiare idea, magari dolce ma decisa quando serve, che riesca a tenerlo a bada. )

  * MurielKeller-Baylor (18 anni, apprendistato, bisex, single: in amore cerca qualcuno che la sproni in continuamente a dare il meglio di sé, che la accetti sempre e che sopporti le sue piccole stranezze, le paure e le insicurezze. Non cerca il principe azzurro, ma solo qualcuno che ci sia sempre per lei e che la aiuti a mantenere il contatto con la realtà quando serve, ma che la faccia “volare”)




  


**Nascosti:**

**Vampiri:**

  * CecilGalecki (19 anni apparentemente, Capo del Clan di Londra,bisex, in una relazione complicata)

  * Liam Murphy (17 anni apparentemente, Secondo in comando del Clan di Londra,gay, impegnato)




  


**Licantropi:**

  * Josh Harlow (20 anni, etero, single)

  * Vivienne Harlow (28 anni, Capo branco, gay, impegnata)




  


**Streghe e stregoni:**

  * Robyn Alyz (26 anni apparentemente, Somma strega di Londra, bisex, impegnata)

  * Keith Tyler (18 anni apparentemente, bisex, single)




  


**Membri del popolo fatato:**

  * Raelene (18 anni apparentemente, bisex, single)

  * Sybil (16 anni apparentemente, bisex, single)




  



	2. Vi presentiamo... i giovani Shadowhunters di Londra!

 

 

**Matthew**

**14 anni**  
Sono nella mia stanza, sdraiato sul letto a fissare il soffitto, quando sento la serratura della finestra scattare. Non mi volto nemmeno per controllare chi è, so che si tratta di Liza. Sono chiuso qui dentro da giorni, deve essere preoccupata per me.  
"Si può sapere perchè ti sei chiuso qui dentro?!" sempre la solita, schietta Liza. Ed anche arrabbiata, a quanto pare... "Pensavo"   
"Allo zio Fabian e alla zia Celeste, vero?” Continuo a fissare il soffitto, non mi è difficile immaginare la sua espressione preoccupata ma allo stesso tempo decisa. "Si"  
La sento sedersi sul letto e poco dopo mi ci spinge giù con una spinta decisa. Me lo aspettavo, ma non ho voluto contrastarla.   
Atterro sul pavimento abbastanza in malomodo. Probabilmente avrò un livido su un gomito, dove ho sbattuto contro al comodino ma non importa.   
Mi guarda dall'alto e afferma: "Vuoi darti una svegliata? Questo non è il Matt che conosco!"  
Ha ragione, lo so questo, ma i miei genitori sono appena stati uccisi dopo essere stati trasformati in Ottenebrati e trattati come pedine di questa guerra senza senso. Non riesco ad accettarlo, ma so che devo: loro non vorrebbero che io mi lasciassi andare così.  
Mia cugina mi sta ancora fissando, un cipiglio severo dipinto in viso: "Hai intenzione di uscire da questa stanza o no?" esclama senza mezzi termini. Le sorrido leggermente e mi alzo dal pavimento pronto a seguirla fuori.  
  
**16 anni**  
Abbiamo appena terminato una battuta di caccia, è la notte di Halloween ed io e Liza stiamo tornando a casa sotto la neve. É raro che nevichi in questo periodo dell'anno, mi sarei aspettato che si mettesse a piovere, piuttosto, ma non me ne lamento: mi piace la neve. È meno fastidiosa, almeno finchè… appunto, finché qualcuno non te ne infila una manciata nella maglietta.   
"Se mi verrà un raffreddore, verrò a starnutirti in faccia!" urlo verso mia cugina, che se l'è già data a gambe ridendo. Si gira verso di me per farmi una linguaccia ma ricomincia subito a correre quando io inizio ad inseguirla, con tutta l'intenzione di gettarla nel primo cumulo di neve.  
Continuiamo a correre per le vie, mantenendo vagamente la direzione per l'Istituto, quando Liza si blocca di colpo di fronte a me e solo grazie ai miei riflessi riesco a non finirle addosso facendo ruzzolare entrambi. 

Cerco di capire cosa sta guardando e noto che si tratta di uno scatolone sul ciglio della strada. Non riesco a capire cos'abbia di particolare, ma Liza ci si avvicina ed io non posso fare a meno di seguirla. Ci sbirciamo dentro insieme e troviamo due gattini che ci fissano di rimandano.  
Mia cugina guarda alternativamente me e i gatti per un po', so cosa sta per… "Matt, possiamo portarli a casa?" Come stavo dicendo, so cosa sta per succedere.   
Mi sta fissando, pregandomi con gli occhi e, appena lascio tornare lo sguardo sui due gattini, scopro che uno dei due mi sta fissando con il suo stesso sguardo. Riportando lo sguardo su Liza, sospiro dicendo: "Va bene ma, se lo zio ha qualcosa da ridire, l'idea è stata tua"  
Mi sorride prima di prendere in braccio uno dei due gatti e a me non resta altro da fare se non prendere l'altro mentre riprendiamo la strada verso l'istituto.   
Ci mettiamo del tempo ad arrivare, non so se perché ci siamo allontanati molto durante la nostra caccia o piuttosto mentre ci rincorrevamo, ma finalmente rientriamo a casa. In qualche modo riusciamo ad evitare gli zii e a chiuderci in camera mia, dove Liza prende subito possesso del mio letto lasciandomi costretto a sedermi a terra vicino alla sua testa, per decidere i nomi da dare ai nostri nuovi animali domestici. Riusciamo subito ad accordarci per un nome che ci ricordi del giorno in cui li abbiamo trovati, evitando almeno una parte dei litigi.  
Il gattino nero, che abbiamo scoperto essere un maschio, ha iniziato a graffiare le ante del mio armadio e Liza scatta a sedere di colpo, spaventando la sua nuova gattina tartarugata. Apparentemente i gatti tartarugati sono sempre femmine, imparo sempre qualcosa di nuovo, da mia cugina.  
"Potresti chiamarlo Jack!" propone lei, osservandolo rapita.  
"Aspetta, fammi indovinare, da Jack lo Squartatore? Perchè sta distruggendo il mio povero armadio? Che devo ancora capire che cosa gli ha fatto di male..." quest'ultima parte la borbotto tra me e me, mentre mi sdraio sul pavimento fino a riprendere il neo battezzato Jack per impedirgli di fare ulteriori danni.  
"Si!" il sorriso sul viso di Liza é enorme, ed io le sorrido a mia volta per farle capire che la sua idea mi piace.  
"Come pensi di chiamarla?" le chiedo un attimo dopo, mentre gioco distrattamente con le zampette di Jack. Lei è persa nei suoi pensieri, probabilmente cercando il nome giusto, quando a me viene un'idea. Un'idea abbastanza buffa da farmi ridere, attirando la sua attenzione: "Cosa c'è?"  
"Pensavo che potresti chiamarla Lantern… sai, no, è Halloween e abbiamo chiamato lui Jack, quindi mi è venuto in mente Jack O'Lantern.." le spiego, tra una risata e l'altra. Liza ride con me per un momento e: "Mi piace" dichiara poi.  
E così, la nostra famiglia ha due membri in più. Speriamo solo che lo zio Stephen non la prenda troppo male, domattina.   
  


**18 anni**  
Sono nella mia stanza a leggere, con Jack acciambellato come al solito sulla mia schiena, quando la porta viene aperta tanto di colpo da andare a sbattere contro al muro. Il mio gatto miagola irritato verso chi si trova sulla soglia per poi scendere dalla mia schiena mentre la voce di mia cugina gli risponde: "Matt!"   
Al suo richiamo alzo la testa dalle pagine e mi volto a guardarla: "Sì?"  
"Sbrigati, usciamo!" e se ne va, senza aspettare una mia risposta. Non mi ha nemmeno detto dove vuole andare! Cerco comunque di raggiungerla in fretta, per non farla spazientire: può fare davvero paura se presa per il verso sbagliato.  
La trovo all'imbocco delle scale, prontissima per uscire. Apparentemente vuole andarsene in giro per negozi mondani, anche se probabilmente alla fine mi trascinerà in un cinema, come quasi tutte le volte. Poco dopo che siamo usciti mi sorprende quando, passando davanti ad un negozio di piercing, decide di volerne fare alcuni.  
"Liza... sicura di quello che fai?" le chiedo perchè ho la sensazione che non abbia chiesto il permesso allo zio Stephen. Se dovesse tornare a casa con qualche strano piercing chissà cosa potrebbero dirle!   
"Eddai, Matt, non fare il guastafeste e accompagnami! Non ti costa niente!"sentendo queste parole alzo un sopracciglio, fissandola con aria di sfida: "Sai, vero, che se decidessi di tornare a casa in quel negozio non accetterebbero di farti nemmeno un orecchino? Non sei ancora maggiorenne."  
Mi guarda con quel suo sguardo da cucciolo che, sospetto, abbia perfezionato da quando Lantern è diventata il suo gatto, ed io non riesco a dirle no come al solito. Infilo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e la seguo all'interno del negozio senza dire altro.  
La decisione con cui richiede i piercing che vuole mi fa pensare che abbia in mente da tempo di entrare in un negozio simile dove, fortunatamente, non hanno fatto storie per vedere un documento.   
Noi Shadowhunters non abbiamo documenti mondani.  
Mentre Liza è nel retro del negozio, io mi guardo un po' attorno. Ci sono foto di diversi tipi di piercing alle pareti e il mio sguardo continua a tornare su un piercing al sopracciglio e non posso fare a meno di pensare di volerlo. Decidendo di seguire la follia del momento, appena mia cugina torna nella parte principale del negozio, chiedo alla ragazza se può farmi il piercing al sopracciglio destro che è esposto in una delle foto appese. Liza mi guarda con la sua migliore espressione da 'adesso hai cambiato idea?' ma io la ignoro e seguo la ragazza nel retro, uscendone poco dopo.  
Passiamo il resto della serata al cinema, come avevo previsto, e torniamo all'Istituto per l'ora di cena dove gli zii ci guardano molto perplessi, evidentemente chiedendosi se abbiamo perso la testa.  
Mi correggo, credo pensino che io ho perso la testa: i piercing di Liza sono piuttosto sobri, in confronto al mio, ma si abitueranno presto. Fortunatamente non sono mai andati contro alle nostre scelte, e sono convinto non lo faranno nemmeno questa sera.

  
  


**Lizbeth**

**14 anni**

I tre cerchi infuocati ci circondano nella stanza in penombra. Il fratello silente è giusto poco fuori, con la tunica pergamenata e il bastone. I miei genitori sono anch'essi sulla soglia dell'ultimo cerchio, che ci guardano sorridendo con orgoglio. Percepisco tutto questo ma allo stesso tempo riesco a concentrarmi solo sul ragazzo di fronte a me. Poco più alto ma più robusto, anche se non massiccio, occhi così simili ai miei anche se così diversi: dove i mei sfumano sul verde i suoi lo fanno sul grigio.

Da anni parliamo di questa cerimonia e finalmente il momento è giunto, fra poco saremo una cosa sola. Insieme saremo invincibili e quando saremo lontani ci sentiremo a vicenda. Non esisterà più solo Lizbeth o solo Matthew ma saremo Lizbeth e Matthew. Niente ci potrà separare, neanche la morte. 

Ci avviciniamo di un passo e congiungiamo la mano su cui è disegnata la runa della vista ed iniziamo a pronunciare il giuramento in contemporanea, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli dell'altro.

“ _Dove andrai tu andrò anch'io;_

_Dove morirai tu, morirò anch'io, e vi sarò sepolto:_

_L'angelo faccia a me questo e anche di peggio_

_Se altra cosa che la morte mi separerà da te.”_

Completato il giuramento Matt prende lo stilo e lo avvicina a me, che gli porgo la spalla destra, lasciata scoperta dalla cannottiera, e inizia a disegnare la runa che ci legherà per sempre con mano ferma e sicura. Una volta finito è il mio turno di fare lo stesso sulla sua spalla sinistra, anch'essa scoperta. Abbiamo scelto questo punto perché in questo modo ogni volta che combatteremo fianco a fianco ricorderemo il giuramento, sia quello uficiale che quello che facemmo anni e anni fa.

“Non sarai mai solo.” sussurro quando finisco il disegno, in modo tale che solo lui possa sentirmi. È la stessa frase che mi ripeteva le notti che andavo da lui in preda agli incubi ed è la stessa frase che gli dissi l'anno scorso, il giorno del funerale dei suoi genitori. E lo penso veramente: finché avrò fiato nei polmoni, finché avrò vita in questo corpo lui non sarà mai solo.

“Non sarai mai sola.” mi sorride, ricordando le stesse cose e mi abbraccia di slancio. Lo sento respirare fra i miei capelli e ricambio la stretta più forte che posso. Nessuno dei due lascerà mai andare l'altro.

  


**16 anni**

“Perchè devi per forza essere così testardo?” grido in faccia a mio cugino, che mi osserva dall'altro lato della stanza. Mia madre mi ha chiesto di aiutarla ad organizzare la festa di Natale di quest'anno, mentre lei organizza quella per la Vigilia, e Matt si è proposto di aiutarci ma ci siamo arenati praticamente subito quando si è trattato di decidere il tema della festa.

“Perchè tu devi essere così testarda? Ho ragione io: il miglior tema è 'il laboratorio dello scienziato pazzo'!” afferma guardandomi in cagnesco. In realtà ci guardiamo entrambi in cagnesco: siamo nella mia camera e, mentre fino ad un attimo eravamo sdraiati sul mio letto, adesso siamo in piedi che camminiamo come due leoni in gabbia.

“Scherzi? I tuoi gusti fanno schifo, come al solito! Non ti permetterò di rovinarmi la festa, sia chiaro.” urlo lanciandogli un cuscino dritto in faccia.

“Lizbeth, sono il più grande e decido io!” grida di rimando rilanciandomi il cuscino che schivo prontamente.

“Di soli 15 mesi! E poi io sono stata incaricata di organizzarla, non tu!” rispondo alzando la voce ancora di più. Dubito che ci sia un solo angolo nell'istituto in cui non ci abbiano sentito. Se i miei non fossero dovuti andare all'istituto di Parigi per un problema urgente sarebbero già davanti alla porta a controllare che nessuno dei due uccida l'altro.

“Oh, avanti! 'Rosso e verde' è un tema così banale!” dice, sospirando teatralmente e sbattendo le mani sulle sue cosce. Che razza di drama queen!

“E il tuo tema è troppo pacchiano invece!” affermo un po' sulla difensiva: so che il tema non è dei migliori ma l'importante è l'organizzazione dell'evento, no? Forse no…

“Facciamo così: proviamo a creare insieme qualcosa di originale ma di non troppo eccessivo? Io propongo l'inverno, e tu?” domando, porgendogli il cosiddetto ramoscello di ulivo.

“Qualcosa di magico!” esclama e, subito dopo gridiamo in contemporanea: “Magico inverno!” avvicinandoci senza neanche pensarci. Ci guardiamo un secondo, poi scoppiamo a ridere come due idioti, come se non ci fosse mai stato alcun litigio sciocco.

Dopo nemmeno un'ora siamo entrambi sdraiati sul morbido tappeto che ricopre il pavimento della mia stanza, con planimetrie dell'istituto e appunti sparsi tutt'intorno, che organizziamo il miglior party che si sia mai visto in questo posto.

  


**18 anni**

“Quindi il Conclave ha trovato un nuovo modo per torturarci?” domanda Matt, guardando i miei genitori con aria scettica e molto polemica. Anch'io mi sento allo stesso modo: dobbiamo occuparci dei giovani shadowhunters appena usciti dall'accademia, e dovranno rimanere qui un anno prima di poter scegliere un Istituto in cui soggiornare. 

“Pensano davvero che questo possa aiutare sia noi che loro?” chiedo io, osservando la pesante scrivania di mogano dietro cui è seduto mio padre. Lo studio è interamente rivestito in legno riccamente decorato e si sposa alla perfezione con lo stile dell'edificio. Mia madre cammina per la stanza, o sarebbe meglio dire svolazza dato che è come al solito leggiadra come una farfalla. 

“Oh, avanti ragazzi, sarà divertente! Da molto tempo non abbiamo facce nuove qui all'istituto per un tempo maggiore di qualche notte… farà bene anche a voi stare con dei vostri coetanei.” esclama lei sfiorando una delle foto apese alla parete: una delle ultime in cui siamo tutti insieme davanti all'istituto, prima degli avvenimenti di 5 anni fa.

“In più non possiamo rifiutare, soprattutto dopo quello che avete combinato al mercato nero.” afferma a questo punto mio padre ripiegando la lettera con cui siamo stati informati dell'evento.

“Non è stata colpa nostra, stavano attaccando una fata e…” cerco di difendere le nostre azioni ma mi blocco notando lo sguardo che mi inchioda dall'altro lato della scrivania. Nonostante ufficiosamente mio padre è d'accordo con le nostre obbiezioni non ci permette lo stesso di intervenire perché non vuole che andiamo contro le leggi. Forse ha paura che ci spoglino dei nostri marchi o chissà cosa ma dubito che potrebbe succedere: siamo troppo pochi, ormai.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non avete il permesso di intervenire e se mi giungeranno notizie di altri vostri exploit di questo tipo prenderò i dovuti provvedimenti. Nel frattempo andate nelle vostre stanze e scrivetemi un saggio sul motivo per cui le fate sono state allontanate. Da soli.” conclude indicando la porta con lo sguardo buio che assume sempre quando è arrabbiato seriamente per qualcosa. Non riesco a capire se è arrabbiato con noi o con il Conclave ma in qualunque caso non è il momento per discutere i suoi ordini. Anche Matt lo sa, lo capisco con un'occhiata, perciò ci alziamo e usciamo senza obbiettare oltre: sarebbe inutile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macchan/Mecil:  
> Ciao a tutti, di nuovo, siamo già qui con il primo capitolo, che poi inizialmente doveva essere unito alle info del capitolo precedente ma, come già detto, ho convinto Lilly a dividere le due cose.  
> Qui vi stiamo presentando Liza e Matt, i nostri personaggi personali. Liza è stata creata da Lilly, Matt da me.  
> A parte questo, non ho la minima idea di cos'altro dire. Scrivere angoli mi risulta assurdamente strano, per qualche ragione.  
> Spero che abbiate apprezzato, a presto~
> 
> Lilly:  
> Ciao!  
> Ecco un altro capitolo, quello in cui presentiamo i nostri bimbi <3  
> Sia loro che i nascosti sono nostri mentre gli altri giovani shadowhunters che compariranno d'ora in poi sono già di altre persone. Se avete dubbi su qualunque cosa fatecelo sapere!  
> A presto :*


	3. Ecco a voi... i gemelli polacchi!

 

 

**Emily**

**6 anni**

Stiamo seguendo una lezione di storia su Jonathan Shadowhunter nel salotto, seduti davanti al camino, quando Kris inizia a distrarsi guardando fuori dalla finestra. Accade sempre più spesso, durante la giornata, che mio fratello inizi a distrarsi. La nostra insegnante, una signora solitamente molto severa, dovrebbe tenerci lontani da ciò che nostro padre chiama 'inutili distrazioni' ma invece lo lascia fare senza più di un'occhiata nella sua direzione. Comunque ogni volta che mamma e papà tornano per gli allenamenti serali, l'espressione del mio gemello è sempre un poco più decisa del giorno precedente. Non so per cosa stia raccogliendo il coraggio, ma spero non si metta nei guai e non li faccia arrabbiare troppo.   
Questa sera i nostri genitori sono in ritardo e noi siamo stati lasciati soli dalla signorina Kowalski. Apparentemente, la strega, 'non viene pagata abbastanza' per restare con noi qualche minuto in più del solito perciò è tornata a casa preoccupandosi solo di lasciarci delle letture per tenerci impegnati. Stiamo guardando dalla finestra un gruppo di ragazzini della nostra età che gioca a rincorrersi quando finalmente la porta si apre.  
"Kristofer! Emily! venite al piano di sotto ad allenarvi!" grida mio padre, sempre così autoritario che solo il pensiero di disubbidirgli mi rende inquieta, da dietro la nostra porta. Apre la porta e io inizio ad avvicinarmi ma Kris non muove un passo per seguirci.  
"Allora, Kristofer, che cosa stai aspettando?" mentre parla i suoi occhi castani sono fissi su mio fratello e ha l'aria molto arrabbiata.  
"Papà... voglio uscire a giocare! Solo per stasera." afferma Kris, che non ha mai avanzato una richiesta simile, o una richiesta qualunque, prima d'ora. Io lo sto guardando, incapace di non sentirmi orgogliosa di lui. Così facendo non mi accorgo di nostro padre che, in pochissimi attimi, ha attraversato la stanza e schiaffeggiato la guancia di mio fratello. Vedo i suoi occhi che si allargano per il gesto brusco e imprevisto e il segno rosso che si sta formando sulla guancia, visibile persino sulla sua pelle abbronzata. Sposto lo sguardo su mio padre, nei suoi occhi leggo soltanto rabbia.   
"Non potete uscire a giocare, se volete essere dei perfetti Shadowhunters" visto che sputa queste parole come se fosse del veleno, non riesco a sopprimere un brivido di paura guardandolo e sposto gli occhi su mia madre. É ancora sulla porta, non sembra nemmeno essersi mossa per cercare di fermare papà, e il suo sguardo non è meno duro del suo. Anche lei sembra disapprovare il desiderio di Kris di essere soltanto un bambino, per una sera.   
"Noi... andiamo a studiare le rune nella nostra stanza per oggi, con permesso." dico in fretta, prendendo la mano di mio fratello ancora troppo sconvolto per muoversi, e trascinandolo con me oltre nostra madre e nella nostra stanza.

  


**13 anni**

Ho sempre aspettato questo momento, fin da quando non gli è stato più possibile comunicarmi le sue emozioni a parole. Certo, non mi è comunque difficile comprenderlo: abbiamo inventato un modo di comunicare tutto nostro e il suo sguardo ha sempre trasmesso tutto ciò che provava come uno specchio. Nonostante tutto sentirlo esprimere le sue emozioni un po' mi manca ma, grazie all'Unione Parabatai, potrò finalmente percepirle di nuovo, non sarà lo stesso che risentire la sua voce ma questa non è una speranza realizzabile.  
Mi riscuoto dai miei pensieri quando il Fratello Silente, incaricato di occuparsi della nostra cerimonia, arriva così entro all'interno dei tre cerchi insieme a Kris. Il Fratello Silente prende posto di fronte a noi, nostra madre alle nostre spalle con uno sguardo un po' annoiato quasi come se questa fosse una formalità che non vede l'ora sia portata a termine, un'altra tacca nella sua lista di "cose da fare". Da quando papà è morto non le importa molto di noi e sembra quasi che non riesca a fare la madre...  
Mi concentro su Kris e insieme, ad un cenno del Fratello, pensiamo al giuramento Parabatai il più intensamente possibile. É stata un'eccezione che hanno fatto per noi, il concederci di non pronunciare le parole a voce alta, per assecondare il nostro desiderio di essere Parabatai nonostante tutti i problemi che abbiamo dovuto affrontare.   
"Dove andrai tu andrò anch'io;  
Dove morirai tu, morirò anch'io, e vi sarò sepolto:  
L'angelo faccia a me questo e anche di peggio  
Se altra cosa che la morte mi separerà da te."  
Ad un altro cenno, volto a farci capire che il giuramento è stato considerato valido, Kris allunga la mano con lo stilo ed io mi volto per scoprire la scapola destra, su cui lui disegna la runa. Si volta e scopre la scapola sinistra, su cui io faccio lo stesso. Non so perchè abbiamo deciso proprio per questo punto, l'unica cosa su cui eravamo d'accordo era che le rune avrebbero dovuto essere speculari.   
Dopo questo la cerimonia è conclusa e io mi sento più vicina che mai a mio fratello. Gli prendo la mano, come quando eravamo bambini, e ci voltiamo insieme verso nostra madre che non ci riserva nemmeno un sorriso.

  


**16 anni**

É finalmente arrivato il giorno in cui dobbiamo trasferirci all'istituto di Londra. Sono molto contenta del cambiamento che ci aspetta, anche se ammetto di essere preoccupata per come potrebbero trattare Kris. Non credo mamma abbia detto a qualcuno a Londra che non può sentire, probabilmente pensava che far sapere loro questa cosa avrebbe 'rovinato l'onore della famiglia' o qualche altra cazzata del genere.   
Mamma ci ha accompagnato in aereoporto e lasciati qui con un mezzo saluto appena accennato, per questo stiamo aspettando da soli l'aereo che ci porterà a Londra. Che ovviamente è in ritardo di ore. Presentarsi in ritardo nella nostra nuova casa: bel modo di fare una bella impressione.  
Il volo di per sè non è molto degno di nota e io mi sono addormentata sulla spalla di mio fratello dopo i primi 15 minuti. Riusciamo a prendere un taxi ma, quando arriviamo all'Istituto, è ormai notte fonda. Chissà se ci sarà ancora qualcuno sveglio...  
"Almeno potremo entrare e dormire nell'atrio.." propongo a Kris, mentre apro il portone con una spinta e questo scricchiola in maniera abbastanza inquietante mentre si spalanca.  
Io e mio fratello quasi saltiamo in aria quando una voce dall'ombra si rivolge direttamente a noi: "Quindi voi siete i fratelli Armstrong? Siete giusto un po' in ritardo" ci accoglie con queste parole un ragazzo poco più grande di noi, con gli occhi chiari e un ghigno stampato in faccia, che entra poi nel fascio di luce proveniente dal portone. Sono abbastanza certa che sia uno scherzo della luce, i suoi capelli non possono essere azzurri... giusto?  
"Ormai i miei zii stanno dormendo" inizia a dire. Quindi lui è il nipote dei capi di quest'Istituto? Proprio la nostra solita fortuna, incontrare qualcuno di imparentato con la gente importante!   
"Però mi hanno lasciato in carica di portarvi nelle vostre stanze, da questa parte." il ghigno che ci ha rivolto inizialmente, probabilmente come presa in giro, è scomparso quasi subito dalle sue labbra lasciandolo a guardarci con un'espressione neutra. Non appena ha finito di parlare ci volta le spalle, salendo le scale che occupano l'ingresso e imboccando uno dei corridoi, ovviamente aspettandosi che noi lo seguiamo. Io e Kris ci guardiamo soltanto per un secondo, prima di seguirlo su per la scalinata che porta ai piani superiori. Stiamo ufficialmente per ricominciare la nostra vita da zero.

  
  
  


**Kristofer**

**7** **anni**  
Sento il corpo così… pesante. 

Non capisco.

Tutto è tranquillo e silenzioso intorno a me.

Fin troppo silenzioso.

Non voglio aprire gli occhi.

Li sento così stanchi.

Mi sento totalmente esausto.

Io… ce la metto tutta ad aprire gli occhi e finalmente ci riesco.

Li devo chiudere subito per colpa della luce intensa ma poi riaprirli è più semplice, come se mi fossi sbloccato.

Mi guardo intorno lentamente e al mio fianco, appoggiata a dormire sul mio letto, c'è Emy. 

Ha le guance sporche di lacrime e l'aria stanca.

Mi guardo intorno ancora cercando di capire dove sono.

Questa non è casa mia.

Sono già stato qui.

Sembra… l'infermeria dell'Istituto di Varsavia.

È l'infermeria dell'Istituto!

Mi alzo di scatto a sedere, ignorando la testa che gira, quando mi rendo conto che ho delle bende tutt'intorno alla testa.

Mi sono ferito? Ma quando? 

Eravamo in giro con nostro padre… poi… poi non ricordo altro! 

Provo a chiamare Emy, a svegliarla, ma dalla mia bocca non esce niente. 

Afferro lo specchio sul comodino e i guardo, la mia bocca si apre ma non ne esce niente.

Grido, con quanto fiato ho in gola ma non lo sento uscire.

La mia bocca si apre e non ne esce niente.

Qualcuno mi afferra per le spalle, uno degli shadowhunters dell'istituto, un amico di mamma e papà.

Lo vedo e vedo che anche la sua bocca si muove. 

Si muove ma io non sento uscire niente.

Non sento più niente.  
  
**15** **anni**  
“Volevi parlarci, madre? La signorina Kowalski ha detto che le hai chiesto di farci finire prima del tempo la lezione odierna.” chiede la mia gemella a nostra madre, appena tornata dalla visita agli amici per cui era uscita stamane. Nostra madre si toglie guanti e cappotto senza rispondere per poi sedersi tranquillamente sull'unica poltrona del salotto, facendoci segno di sederci sul divano di fronte a lei.

“Sì. Fra poco compirete sedici anni e già da tempo ho deciso che al compimento di quell'età vi avrei mandato all'estero.” le risponde lei, ma non riesco subito ad accettare le sue parole… ho letto male io le sue labbra, vero? Perché dovrebbe mandarci via? La guardo e, nonostante sia leggermente nel panico, mi sento molto sollevato. È una sensazione strana perché sento come se mi stessero tirando via il mondo da sotto i piedi ma allo stesso tempo sento scivolare via la cappa di tensione che mi ha accompagnato per tutta la vita.

“Ho parlato con il Console e ha detto che c'è posto per voi a Londra. L'Istituto è il più grande in Europa ma in seguito alla guerra di cinque anni fa si è praticamente svuotato ed è rimasta solo la famiglia che lo gestisce. Stanno cercando di ripopolarlo un po', perciò hanno messo in atto varie iniziative e voi siete stati inseriti fra coloro che andranno lì per uno scambio culturale e quindi per imparare la lingua e la loro cultura.” parla per un bel po' e, quando ha concluso il suo monologo incrocia le braccia al petto e ci guarda, probabilmente aspettando che diciamo qualcosa.

“Per quanto tempo sarà?” vedo domandare mia sorella che mi stringe la mano con forza. So che il sentimento misto non l'ho provato solo io e che anche lei ha paura del trasloco. Qui sono a malapena accettato da parenti e amici ma in un luogo sconosciuto sarà ancora così.

“…un anno.” faccio giusto in tempo a veder formare queste parole sulla bocca di mia madre perché i pensieri cupi mi avevano distratto. Devo pensare positivo, sarà un nuovo inizio.

  


**16** **anni**  
Giro per l'Istituto senza sosta per cercare di ritrovare mia sorella: siamo arrivati ieri a notte fonda e, questa mattina, la figlia della coppia a capo di questo posto ci ha fatto fare un giro completo ma nonostante tutto credo di essermi perso. Non credo, ne sono sicuro. Mia sorella dopo cena ha detto che sarebbe andata a leggere in camera sua e anch'io stavo tornando in camera quando mi sono reso conto che avevo scordato il quadernino dove prendo appunti e scrivo per chi non capisce il linguaggio dei segni. Sono tornato indietro e ho ritrovato il mio quaderno in biblioteca, dove lo avevo lasciato, ma questo posto è enorme e ora non so più neanche dire dove sono finito o come tornare nella mia stanza! Seguo il corridoio che sto percorrendo fino alla stanza posta in fondo e la apro, sperando di trovare qualcuno che mi indichi almeno le scale, ma l'unica cosa che trovo è un grande tavolo di legno contornato da sedie con due persone sedute dalla parte opposta rispetto alla porta. Appena entro entrambi gli uomini alzano lo sguardo da ciò che stavano facendo, uno leggeva un libro mentre l'altro smanettava con un cellulare, per puntare due paia di occhi su di me. Due sono azzurro ghiaccio mentre gli altri sono neri come il carbone e amplificano la differenza cromatica fra i due data dai capelli biondo platino del primo rispetto a quelli castano scuro del secondo.

“Guarda guarda… dev'essere uno dei nuovi piccoli shadowhunters.” esclama il ragazzo con i capelli chiari, rigirandosi il telefono fra le mani e squadrandomi dalla testa ai piedi con sguardo… predatorio, oserei dire.

“Liam, non essere scortese. Ricordati che siamo ospiti.” lo redarguisce quello con i capelli scuri e le bretelle, ma in che epoca crede di vivere? Aspetta. Vestiti di un'epoca diversa, l'essere ospiti e l'aria così attraente da sembrare inquietante mi fa solo pensare ad un tipo di nascosti: vampiri!

“Io sono Cecil Galecki, capo del Clan di vampiri di Londra, e lui è Liam Murphy, il mio Secondo.” si presenta Cecil, avvicinandosi a me e facendomi indietreggiare in automatico: odio i vampiri.

“Cos'hai, ragazzino? Un demone ti ha mangiato la lingua per caso? O sei solo maleducato?” il biondo si avvicina e io indietreggio ancora di più fino a toccare il muro con la schiena. Tengo d'occhio i vampiri, che ora si stanno avvicinando entrambi, mentre cerco freneticamente una pagina vuota nel mio quadernino quando sento alla mia destra la porta che si spalanca. Fanno il loro ingresso i capi dell'Istituto e i due ragazzi, Matthew e Lizbeth, tutti vestiti in modo molto… formale. Appena mi vedono gli adulti si mostrano a dir poco sorpresi mentre i ragazzi non sembrano neanche accorgersi di me: la ragazza ha lo sguardo concentrato sul vampiro che sembra più grande mentre il ragazzo sembra guardare solo per terra.

“Ragazzi, a questo punto direi che è il caso che qualcuno accompagni...” il signor Nightrose non fa neanche in tempo a finire la frase che Matt interviene: “Lo accompagno io, non preoccuparti zio. Per non disturbare l'incontro a metà a questo punto vado in camera mia.” conclude afferrandomi per un braccio. Forse dovrei scusarmi ma non mi sembra poi così dispiaciuto perciò anche quando siamo soli decido di rinunciare. Non mi sembra abbia voglia di comunicare con qualcuno, in qualsiasi modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macchan/Mecil:  
> Ora inizia a risultare strano postare tutti questi capitoli uno dietro l'altro, ma ne avevamo già pronti tre e quindi eccoli qui. Forse anche il prossimo potrebbe essere postato presto, ma non vi prometto nulla a tal proposito XD  
> Finalmente stiamo presentando alcuni dei personaggi che ci sono stati affidati! É stato divertente scrivere su di loro, a tratti triste ma tutto sommato divertente.   
> Detto questo, speriamo vi piacciano e alla prossima~
> 
> Lilly:  
> Ciao!  
> Inizio a vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel! Sono quasi a metà del postaggio(?)  
> Dopo il prossimo capitolo rallenteremo, dopotutto lo abbiamo finito solo ieri e io mi sto già dedicando ad altre 2 os oltre al prossimo capitolo mentre l'altra signorina si occupa di tutte le traduzioni in inglese, povera santa, e ogni tanto abbiamo una vita privata ;P  
> Va bene, al prossimo capitolo :*


	4. Eccoci di nuovo con... la principessa e la povera ;)

 

 

**Lacey**

**7** **anni**  
“Mamma, mamma, guarda! Trilli!” indico la fatina che volteggia intorno alla mia testa e la mamma mi guarda un po' confusa per poi prendermi per mano e ricominciare a camminare verso il supermercato, passando per un vicoletto secondario e deserto. La fatina continua a volteggiare fra i miei capelli, ridacchiando e sfiorandomi il viso di tanto in tanto così inizio a ridacchiare con lei. La mamma nel frattempo continua a dirigersi verso il grande magazzino ignorando la fatina di Peter Pan.

Un signore le tira una spallata, facendoci cadere entrambe insieme alla sua borsa. Mi volto a guardarlo male per quanto è stato rude ma, appena poso gli occhi sulla sua faccia devo trattenere il respiro da quanto è spaventosa. I tratti sono deformati e la bocca è larghissima e i denti sono aguzzi e… grido più forte che posso allontanandomi da lui.

“Lacey! Tesoro, che ti prende?” mi si avvicina e inizia a controllarmi da capo a piedi, chinandosi su di me, dando le spalle al mostro. La fata che prima ci accompagnava è sparita ma me ne rendo conto appena.

“Andiamo adesso, dobbia…” si interrompe a metà della frase con un gorgoglio e incredibilmente vedo comparire dal suo petto un artiglio. Del sangue inizia a sgorgare quando si ritira, zampillandomi addosso copiosamente mentre la mamma si accascia contro i me. Cado nuovamente a terra, sotto shock, fra le sue braccia immobili e a malapena riesco a distinguere la figura del mostro che si staglia su di noi, leccando l'artiglio sporco di sangue che prima usciva dalla mamma.

“Non avresti dovuto guardare, umana. Non posso permettermi di lasciare testimoni.” è l'ultima cosa che sento, prima che la vista mi si oscuri improvvisamente. L'ultima sensazione è invece quella del sangue che scorre su di me.

  


  


**10** **anni**  
“Lacey, vieni entra. Questa sarà casa tua d'ora in poi.” Maya, l'assistente sociale che si è occupata di me da quando mio padre è stato arrestato la settimana scorsa, mi guida verso la casa famiglia dove vivrò da oggi. Ho fatto i bagagli ieri, potendo portare con me solo poche cose, e ho deciso di conservare anche alcune cose che mi ricordano tanto la mia mamma. La casa è grande e ha un bel giardino perciò non sembra tanto male ma comunque ho un po' paura di questa novità: Maya ha detto che ci sono già alcuni bambini e questo mi preoccupa leggermente. La porta si apre subito dopo che abbiamo suonato il campanello e compare sulla soglia una signora con gli occhi castani e i capelli biondi dal sorriso molto dolce. Ci fa sedere in salotto, dove è già stato preparato un vassoio con il tè e dei biscottini dalle forme tutte diverse, potrebbe averli fatti in casa e sembrano molto buoni.

“Entrate! Non vedevo l'ora che arrivaste! Ross è a lavoro ma ha detto che arriverà a casa molto presto mentre Jill, Tommy e Adam sono a scuola perciò non ci saranno fino al primo pomeriggio, così avremo il tempo di conoscerci un po' prima che tu venga catapultata nella famiglia. Sai, non vorremmo spaventarti, i due maschi sono un po' esuberanti a volte.” ridacchia e parla un po' troppo velocemente ma mi ricorda la mamma quando era nervosa perciò non mi dispiace più di tanto.

“Sono felice che abbiate accettato anche lei, Jill sta bene qui perciò ho pensato che anche Lacey sarebbe riuscita ad ambientarsi bene fra i vostri figli, Alice.” afferma Maya, prendendo la tazza che le è stata offerta. La donna, Alice, mi guarda sorridendo e porgendomi il piattino con i biscotti ricoperti di cioccolato. Ne prendo uno, guardando prima Maya per avere il permesso, e inizio a mordicchiarlo e rimango sconcertata da quanto sono buoni, non sono più abituata ai biscotti fatti in casa. Sono pronta a cercare di dire qualcosa ma vengo interrotta dalla porta d'ingresso che si apre e da delle risate allegre. Due ragazzini, uno biondo e l'altro moro, corrono verso Alice e la abbracciano, seguiti da una ragazzina bionda che però rimane leggermente in disparte, aspettando che i due maschi lascino la donna, prima di abbracciarla.

“Ma… cosa? Bambini, dovreste essere a scuola!” Alice sembra più confusa di noi mentre cerca di capire cosa sta succedendo. A questo punto entra un uomo con i capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri che si poggia una mano sulla testa e sorride con uno sguardo a dir poco luminoso.

“Scusa, tesoro, ho pensato che anche i ragazzi volessero conoscere la nuova bambina al più presto così li sono andato a prendere in anticipo a scuola...” il suo sorriso si allarga ancora di più quando mi vede ma, contrariamente alle mie aspettative, si avvicina lentamente e si ferma giusto un momento a guardarmi prima di sedersi di fianco alla moglie sul divano. Sembrano molto… la tipica famiglia felice, credo che potrei stare bene qui.

  


**1** **8** **anni**  
L'Istituto è un edificio imponente, tutto in pietra e dall'aspetto di un'antica cattedrale. Il cortile anteriore è separato dalla strada con un muretto in pietra che si apre sul cimitero medievale da un lato. In Accademia, quando mi è stato detto che avrei dovuto scegliere un Istituto ho letto che questo posto è il più grande d'Europa e che ha una biblioteca enorme. Ho anche sentito che dopo la guerra si è svuotato per via dei morti e di coloro che hanno scelto di rimanere ad Idris nonostante sia uno dei più antichi.

Ha senza dubbio un fascino un po' sinistro ma non sono una persona che si lascia spaventare facilmente perciò avanzo fino al portone tenendo in spalla il borsone e tirando il trolley lungo il vialetto con passo sicuro. Mi basta sfiorare il portone con una mano e, proprio come mi era stato detto, questo si apre sull'androne più grande e bello che abbia mai visto. Entro di qualche passo, alzando la testa al soffitto e rimango incantata tanto da farmi scappare un sospiro: “Sembra un castello…”

“Beh, non posso darti torto. Comunque a tutti fa quel'effetto la prima volta che lo vedono.” la voce di una ragazza mi fa riprendere la concentrazione e sposto lo sguardo verso le scale dove due ragazze sono sedute. Una di loro è mora con gli occhi chiarissimi ed un gatto tartarugato in braccio mentre l'altra ha i capelli castani ed un occhio verde ed uno marrone. Entrambe mi fissano sorridendo e la mora è la prima ad alzarsi per presentari lasciando il gatto che si allontana verso i piani superiori.

“Sono Lizbeth Nightrose ma, ti prego, chiamami Liza. Nella mia famiglia amano i nomi vecchi.” scoppia a ridere e nel frattempo ci raggiunge l'altra ragazzina, leggermente più giovane: “Sono Emily Armstrong, vengo dalla Polonia e non ho avuto una reazione simile!” esclama ridacchiando senza cattiveria e tirando una gomitata a Liza.

“Certo, perché tu e tuo fratello siete arrivati a notte fonda. Vieni, ti accompagno in camera tua così lasci le valigie e poi andiamo a fare il giro dei luoghi più importanti mentre ci parli di te e noi ti raccontiamo di come sono arrivati i gemelli.” afferma la moretta indicandomi la scalinata e facendomi l'occhiolino. Sembrano brave ragazze… ma non potranno sostituire Jill.

  


**Virginia**

**10 anni**  
"Lola, più veloce! Non finirai mai quel percorso in meno di due minuti di questo passo!" mio padre mi istruisce, dalla sua posizione alla fine del percorso, dove mi aspetta per il combattimento con i pugnali. Mi sottopongo ogni giorno a questo allenamento e divento sempre più agile e più veloce del precedente. La mia parte preferita è dove ci sono i bersagli che devo colpire con le mie stelle ninja: non ho mai mancato un colpo, non importa la distanza, fin da quando avevo 7 anni. Anche oggi non sono da meno, ho persino migliorato il mio record personale! Ma non riesco comunque a raggiungere l'obiettivo di questa routine, poco dopo lo scadere dei due minuti raggiungo mio padre nel punto che consideriamo come il termine del percorso, dove lui mi aspetta sempre.  
"Presto riuscirò a farcela!" esclamo sicura, prima di preparare i miei pugnali per sfidare papà. Combattiamo per un po' ed io sono costretta quasi subito sulla difensiva. Mio padre è molto più esperto di me in combattimento ed è anche molto agile e allenato, ma io sono piccola e riesco a sfruttare questo a mio vantaggio evitando quasi tutti i suoi colpi… contrattaccarlo, però, è tutta un'altra storia! I diversi anni di allenamento che ha alle spalle lo hanno reso molto forte e riesce a parare tutti i miei colpi. 

Come sempre dopo mezz'ora smettiamo, entrambi stanchi anche se mio padre non lo dà molto a vedere, e andiamo a meditare nel giardino della nostra casa giapponese, sotto i ciliegi: secondo papà anche la meditazione è una parte importante dell'addestramento ninja, serve a mantenere il corpo e la mente sotto controllo.

  


**14 anni**  
Sto frugando tra le cose della mamma nella soffitta di casa, quando trovo un quaderno con uno strano simbolo a rilievo sulla copertina: uno che non ho mai visto in vita mia. Appena lo apro riconosco subito la scrittura della mamma, dalle didascalie negli album di fotografie che mio padre custodisce gelosamente e mi mostra soltanto il giorno del mio compleanno. Non comprendo però ciò di cui parla: "Shadowhunters... rune... l'Accademia..." borbotto tra me, leggendo qualcuna delle parole che mi è meno chiara ma che mi salta subito agli occhi. Nonostante non sabbia cosa queste parole vogliano dire, ho come la sensazione che non dovrebbero risultarmi così estranee, in qualche modo.   
Rimango in soffitta per molto tempo leggendo pagina dopo pagina quello che ormai ho capito essere un diario, scendendo soltanto all'ora di cena. Papà sembra preoccupato e apre bocca, probabilmente per chiedermi dove sono rimasta per tutto il giorno, ma la richiude immediatamente, lo sguardo puntato sulle mie mani. O meglio, sul quaderno tra le mie mani. Sembra che lo riconosca...  
"Sai di cosa si tratta, papà? Questa è la scrittura della mamma, ma... parla di cose strane..." mentre parlo sfoglio qualche pagina, fermandomi su una piena di simboli per mostrandogliela. Rimane a lungo perso a fissare quelle linee, come se nascondessero un segreto e inizio a pensare che sia davvero così.  
"Si, Lola, so che cos'è. È arrivato il momento che io ti racconti di tua madre" mi risponde dopo un tempo che mi pare infinito.  
"Mi hai sempre raccontato di lei, ogni anno al mio compleanno" obbietto stringendo leggermente il quaderno ma lui subito mi interrompe: "Non ti ho raccontato di lei com'era nel suo passato. Tua madre era una cacciatrice di demoni, una 'shadowhunter'… e lo sei anche tu"  
Almeno una di quelle parole incomprensibili ora ha un significato, ma: "Demoni? I demoni non esistono" obbietto nuovamente, pensando che sia definitivamente impazzito.  
"Esistono, Virginia, ed è solo questione di tempo prima che tu li incontri. È il momento che tu sappia tutto del Mondo Invisibile" detto questo si lancia in una lunga spiegazione, la cena completamente dimenticata, su questo 'Mondo Invisibile'.

  


**17 anni**  
Dopo numerose promesse ho convinto mio padre a lasciarmi partire ed oggi è il giorno. Ricontrollo un'ultima volta di avere inscatolato le mie armi e gli altri oggetti essenziali prima che papà mi accompagni all'aereoporto, dove mi aspetta il nostro aereo privato per portarmi a Londra.  
"Ti chiamerò spesso, papà, lo prometto!" gli dico, poco prima di salire e mettermi comoda per affrontare il viaggio. Dopotutto, questa è un'ora indecente per prendere un volo, sono soltanto le sei del mattino ma è anche l'unico modo per non raggiungere Londra a tarda sera, non sarebbe rispettoso nei confronti delle persone a capo dell'Istituto in cui verrò ospitata. Provo quindi a dormire durante il volo, so che altrimenti potrei addormentarmi durante le presentazioni, ma non è un orario a cui sono solita riposare, questo, perciò non mi riesce.  
Al momento dell'atterraggio è più o meno l'ora di pranzo, almeno secondo l'orario londinese mentre in Giappone sarebbe più l'ora di cena. Devo smetterla di confrontare questo posto con casa, in fondo Londra sta per diventare la mia nuova casa, almeno per un anno. Riesco a noleggiare un taxi, che mi lascia proprio di fronte all'Istituto... o almeno, quello che presumo lo sia: vedo soltanto una cattedrale mezza diroccata e, di fronte ad essa, un uomo e una donna che presumo mi stavano aspettando dato che ora mi stanno venendo incontro.

L'uomo aiuta subito il tassista a scaricare le mie valigie e, non appena questo se ne va, la donna mi prende una mano e traccia una Runa sul dorso della mia mano. Assomiglia ad un occhio e brucia sulla mia pelle. Pochi istanti dopo la mia vista cambia e la cattedrale diroccata sembra tornare al suo antico splendore.  
"Io sono Stephen Nightrose e lei è mia moglie Alice. Benvenuta" mi si presenta dunque l'uomo.  
"Virginia Kishimoto" mi inchino leggermente, in segno di rispetto.  
"Non c'è bisogno di essere così formale!" la donna, Alice, commenta aprendo il portone. All'interno mi guidano verso una stanza che presumo sia il loro studio dove ci aspettano un ragazzo e una ragazza, molto simili tra loro, che mi vengono presentati come la figlia e il nipote della coppia.  
"Liza, accompagna Virginia a fare un giro dell'Istituto" ordina il Signor Nightrose e con un cenno la ragazza, Liza, mi invita a seguirla. Io le sono subito dietro, lasciando le mie valigie dove sono vicino al nipote dei capi dell'Istituto. Lui mi guarda come se volesse costringermi a portarle col pensiero e, solo dopo un colpo di tosse di suo zio, si decide a trasportarle per me ma non senza uno sbuffo scocciato. Non ci segue durante il giro, preferendo evidentemente portare subito le mie cose nelle mie stanze, e anche Liza è di poche parole, escludendo le spiegazioni su come raggiungere i diversi luoghi in questo labirinto di corridoi.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macchan/Mecil:  
> Di nuovo qua, molto rapido anche questo capitolo, ma non aspettatevi la stessa velocità per il prossimo, quello ancora non è stato scritto!  
> A parte questo, loro sono Lacey e Virginia (la seconda è stata un incubo da scrivere, ma io non ve l'ho detto(?)) altri due personaggi regalataci da altri autori.  
> Spero tanto che vi piacciano ed attendo le vostre mail!!  
> Alla prossima~
> 
> Lilly:  
> Ciao!  
> Ultimo capitolo di quest'oggi :)  
> Sono molto felice di poter dire che ho quasi finito!!!!!!!!!!  
> Ok, scusate ma io odio ufficialmente l'html ma visto che la socia è ancora peggio mentre io ormai sono capace tocca a me perciò soffro T.T  
> Ma ok, mi piace scrivere e amo ancora di più leggere i commenti perciò fatemene trovare un po'!  
> Alla prossima settimana :*


End file.
